mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Motaro
Kintaro as Ally? Wait, where does it state that Kintaro is one of Motaro's allies? Shao Kahn I can understand, since Motaro was the leader of his Extermination Squads in MK3, but in MKA, he should be against ALL Shokan, since he believes them to be the source of his race's Minotaur curse. And, to be perfectly frank, nothing thus far I've been able to research on my own has shown him to be an ally of ANY Shokan, so why Kintaro, in particular? 20:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :It's not true and I will remove it. SmokeSound off! 02:32, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Motaro 8' 6" Where does is state that he's 8' 6" as a Centuar or a Minotaur? Uhhhhh...Both. The only reason that it's the same is because as a Minotaur all that changed is that he lost his back legs.Emperor Scorpion 02:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Emperor Scorpion Where is Motaro? Remember, that The centaur Motaro had his back legs removed because the programmers were having difficulty with his shape, half-horse and half-man. In his biography card, it states that a curse has been put on his tribe. In his ending, it states that he was made to look like a matyr under this spell, but many say he looks like a satyr. Will Motaro is a centaur again? "Minotaur" is the word you're looking for. And, I agree, he looks more like a satyr than a minotaur – however, nether term really describes him well. And, I think the main problem with having a four-legged character in the game is how difficult many of the throw and X-Ray moves would be to perform on him. Think of Scorpion's X-Ray move, he might be able to punch Motaro in the face, but he couldn't stomp on his chest, because knocking Motaro to the ground like that would be impossible. And performing fatalities on him would be very awkward-looking. I doubt he'll make it into the game. Also, please remember to sign you posts. 17:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I thought of the same problem coming up when kombatants would perform their x-ray attacks on Motaro. What I was thinking of as a solution to this, (and it may be sort of lame, but at least he'd be in the game) is that they make one x-ray that everyone does to him. So, whenever you fight Motaro, you wouldn't use your fighters normal x-ray, but the one specific to Motaro so that it would work. Similar to the Babalities, considering regardless of who performs the babality, the result is a product of the victim. I also thought it would be a cool idea to add a DLC side story type thing, featuring Motaro as the final boss of it. Upon completing it, you'd unlock Motaro, but NOT as a playable character, as all the other bosses are nonplayable as well. But then you'd at least be able to fight against him in the ladder. I saw somewhere once an idea of the DLC being a Johnny Cage movie set like Time Smashers, which Stryker references in-game. The player would control Cage and would eventually fight Motaro at the end. It sounded like an awesome idea to me. Unfortunately... it is now April '12 and thus there will likely be NO MORE DLC. Ah well. Looking forward to MK10.DLKnightstick 07:52, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Where is Motaro as Cameo Appearance in Mortal Kombat (2011)? Show me an image. Thanks, man. Is this arena The Street? Nah, it's Street --Byakuya600 08:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Is this in the background like on The Pit II? Kinda reminds me of the bridge you fought Shao Kahn in MK 2 GrimmShadows 10:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC)# You see him in the storymodus very often, but only there. -- 13:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Not true, he's on Street aswell Well, he's also in the opening. In one of the flashes from previous episodes.--Kombatgod 14:41, April 21, 2011 (UTC) He's also in the gathering of all of the evil people when they look to replace Shao Kahn (before he shows up). He's then carted in later having been killed by Raiden. --Azeruth 14:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Wait, if he's in MK 2011, why does it say he was killed in Armageddon? Because this is a retelling of the first 3... not continuing on from Armageddon... dummy. --Byakuya600 17:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Motaro is indeed in the game! Atleast his character model is. I only wish that the MK Devs decide to release him in the 2nd batch of dlc characters next month or so. Damn, I WOULD PAY to play this centaur. I begged and wished that one day the MK Dev's would change Motaro's model back to old school - centaur 4 hooves. Looks like they did! The Motaro in Armageddon was FLOP. I wish they released Motaro instead of Kenshi. Meh, we need more Boss DLC "playable" characters. Not to mention, we have none so far lol! Except Shang Tsung, but maybe he is not a boss anymore. Boss DLC characters? That wouldn't be broken at all... Seriously, if they were to be playable, they would have to tone them down quite a bit for the sake of gameplay balance if they were to be used online, such as having it to where their x-rays wouldn't do over 50% damage like Shao Kahn's, Goro's, and Kintaro's do, or being able to actually use your throws/grapples on them. Regardless, Motaro definitely got the short end of the stick in MK (2011), just as he did in Armageddon I guess with having only two legs instead of his usual four. Would've at least liked to face him as a boss in the story mode (preferably as Johnny Cage since they were fighting before Raiden attacked and killed him), or fighting him randomly in the arcade ladder just before Kahn like how Goro and Kintaro randomize from one another. Ridley Prime 23:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Motaro - Playable Exclusive PS Vita Is he going to be a possible playable Chracter? Rumor says he is playable in a challenge tower for the PS Vita. Original Timeline Page? Should Motaro have an Original Timeline page? Moloch was recently given one, so it would feel necessary if Motaro was given one, too. User:Dynamo68 Current Timeline Page? I know he wasn't a boss in MK9, but would it be worth putting a "Current Timeline" page for Motaro? It would make sense.Dynamo68 (talk) 01:47, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Dynamo if you can find a decent image of Motaro's profile from the new timeline to be used, I will be more than happy to make a current timeline page for him. JohnsThrone (talk) 03:05, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Maybe this one will do? I know it's from Raiden's visions in the beginning, but it's the best I could find.Dynamo68 (talk) 03:15, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Gonna have to run that by with the other admins. JohnsThrone (talk) 03:16, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Good luck with that.Dynamo68 (talk) 03:37, August 17, 2015 (UTC)